Christmas at the NCIS Offices
by violets92
Summary: My little take on Christmas at NCIS. Tate and a bit of McAbby
1. Laughter and Santa Hats

Rating: K+

Pairings: Tate and a little McAbby.

Summary: My little Christmas story. I got inspired when I put on my Santa hat and started thinking of Tony and Kate.

Disclaimer: Don not own NCIS blah blah blah

Author's Note: This all sort of came to me when I put my Santa hat on. I started to think of what would happen for Christmas at NCIS since they've never shown it before. Please excuse my obsession with Santa hats in this chapter. They seem to pop up a lot, probably because I'm wearing one for inspiration.

**Christmas at the NCIS Offices**

Kate never liked Christmas. It was always waking up, going to church and having a chaotic Christmas lunch where at least one family member would either get completely drunk, separated or divorced. After that came dinner with her mother, father, brothers and sisters, which usually entailed some sort of fight between one of her brothers and her father and everyone would go to bed in a bad mood. Every year that cycle repeated itself. Last year both her parents got drunk _and _separated.

It was a heated mental debate but she finally decided that spending Christmas with the team (including Tony and Gibbs) would be far better than spending it with her completely psychotic family. So after four hours of yelling, crying (on her mother's side) and hearing how much she had let the family down, she had convinced her mother that she couldn't come to Christmas lunch or dinner as she was working. But this wouldn't be the good type of working where they were solving a crime, this would be sitting at a desk doing nothing but pointless mountains of paperwork and getting paperclips chucked at her.

"Hey Kate! Merry Christmas!" Kate found herself smiling. Abby had apparently been expecting her. In front of her, Abby was wearing a red top, black pants and a Santa hat and holding a big present wrapped in black and silver.

"Right back at ya Abbs," They both exchanged presents and walked into the bullpen together.

"Katie! Merry Christmas! Nice outfit," Tony was looking her up and down. To be honest, no matter how unnerving and awkward it was, Kate smiled at the fact that Tony was quite obviously checking her out. She wasn't going to dress up but Abby had come over the night before and convinced her. They had picked out a white skirt (a bit shorter than she normally wore to work), a red off-the-shoulder jumper, a black coat, a red and green striped scarf and to top it all off Abby had found a pair of killer black boots at the back of Kate's cupboard that Abby had to practically force her into.

"Thanks. Nice hat." Trying to keep her laughter in, Kate noticed he had one of those Santa hats that flashed.

"Thanks. So do you want your present now or later?" Kate noticed he his eyes were twinkling like they did only when he got really excited about something. She decided to keep him hanging.

"Hmmm…maybe later, I have a lot of work to do," and with that Kate turned around, sat at her desk and booted up her computer.

Around an hour later, Kate was bored and getting very annoyed.

"DiNozzo!" Tony noticed her face was flushed with annoyance.

"What can I do for ya Katie?" Tony gave his million-dollar grin. Kate scowled. She _hated _the nickname 'Katie'.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Another DiNozzo grin.

"Stop _looking _at me" Tony's face started to go pink but he regained control of himself and walked over to her desk.

"Why? Is it a crime to admire beauty these days? Because if it is, feel free to handcuff me Kate." Tony yelped as he felt a hand whack him on the back of his head.

"Stop annoying Kate, DiNozzo," Gibbs had walked in with a fresh cup of coffee and a…wait what??

"Um…Gibbs? Care to tell us what happened in Abby's lab?" Kate was once again, holding back laughter.

"Actually, I don't think I want to know Kate," Tony received another whack to the back of the head from Gibbs whose nose was now red and was wearing a Santa hat. When Gibbs walked out, probably to go to the head, Kate couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. It started off as a light chuckle but quickly escalated into full-blown hysterical laughter. Tony cracked up and watched as tears streamed down her face.

"What's so funny? Kate? Are you okay?" McGee said as he walked by Kate's a minute or so later, desk looking a little frightened.

"She's fine Probie. Now get back to work." Tony said as he laughed a bit more.

Kate on the other hand was definitely not fine. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time and certainly never at Christmas. It wasn't just the joke on Gibbs that made her crack up. Although that certainly helped, it was more than that. She had to let go. And for the first Christmas in her life, she felt as if she was having fun.

A/N: Let me know if you liked it. It was fun to write. Again, sorry about the slight obsession with Santa hats.


	2. Glaring and Instant Messages

Christmas at the NCIS Offices – Chapter 2

Tony loved Christmas. Sure, his childhood Christmas days were never anything amazing but it was the only time his father ever gave him anything. There was always a big socialite party to go to and although they were awful to endure, Tony always ended up in mountains of cheques from people he didn't even know. Heck, probably got about twice his family's inheritance in those cheques.

At college he always went out and got drunk and usually laid for Christmas. Those were the best days of his life. Sure, they held no meaning but they were a hell of a lot better than his family's Christmas parties.

When he worked in Philadelphia and Baltimore he usually just went out with his co-workers for a few drinks. Then he moved to NCIS and Christmas started getting really fun. Abby would always dress up and even if they was working a hot case, all of his co-workers seemed to find time for a bit of Christmas cheer.

The thought suddenly struck him that this was Kate's first Christmas at NCIS. Of course, she had worked there for two years but this was the first time she had ever come to work on Christmas Day. It was then that Anthony DiNozzo decided that he was on a mission: Make sure Kate has fun at Christmas. And by the looks of it, the mission wasn't going to be too hard. It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and she had already burst into hysterical laughter. He didn't notice that he was openly staring at her until her head snapped up.

"What? Do I have something abnormal on my face or something?" She asked quite clearly annoyed.

"Just that very icy glare you're giving me," Tony grinned and went back to "work" or in this case, instant messaging Abby. Apparently she was just as bored as he was, with or without McGee in the lab. Kate scoffed.

"Tony, that glare is not abnormal to you. You receive one at least once a day." She also went back to IM-ing Abby.

"But it's Christmas Katie! It's mean to glare at people on Christmas Day." He said in the most childish voice Kate had ever heard him use.

"Is that so?" Kate laughed bitterly. "Well I guess I've been pretty nice this Christmas then."

"What?" Tony was now walking over to Kate's desk.

"Never mind," Kate stood up, smiled and walked off. "I'm off to see Ducky." She called over her shoulder, leaving Tony speechless.

"Ah, Caitlin, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Ducky smiled as he saw Kate walk through the doors to Autopsy.

"Hi Ducky. I just thought I'd come and pay you a visit. It must get lonely down here huh?"

"Well no, not really. Ever since my mother found out how to use the telephone I have had absolutely no reason to be lonely." He smiled. "Oh yes, I almost forgot your gift!"

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Ducky."

"Please Kate. Christmas is about giving and it would be wrong for me to not give you anything. Especially after everything you've done for me in the past two years."

"Well thank you Ducky. And since Christmas is about giving and considering I've even given DiNozzo a present, here's yours." Ducky chuckled.

"Why, thank you Kate. Isn't it your first Christmas you're spending at NCIS?"

"Yes it is. I, ah, had a bit of a disagreement with my mother this year," Kate looked down at her feet. Those boots suddenly didn't seem so awful.

"Ah, I am quite familiar with that kind of situation. I haven't spent a whole Christmas day with my mother since I started working at NCIS.

"Wow." Kate looked genuinely surprised.

"She's getting very annoyed this year. Keeps calling me to see when I'm going to come and spend Christmas with her," Their conversation was interrupted by a telephone ring. "That will be her now." Kate shook her head and laughed.

"I'd better be off. Lot's of glorious paperwork to attend to. See you Ducky." Ducky waved as he picked up the phone.

"I've told you Mother. I'm busy-" Ducky's voice was cut off by the elevator opening.

"This is going to be one hell of a Christmas" Kate said to herself as she headed to the lab.

"Kate!" Abby spun around in her chair excitedly. "Did you open my present yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Abs. Gibbs had us doing paperwork and I got kind of caught up in it."

"That's ok. Just one question…how on earth can you get caught up in paperwork?" Abby was looking at her as if she had two heads.

"I honestly have no idea," 

"Maybe it wasn't just the paperwork. I mean it's Christmas Kate.

You're allowed to smile and have a bit of Christmas cheer!"

"I know. It's just…I've never really had a happy Christmas before. My family was always fighting and getting drunk. Last year my parents even separated. At Christmas Abs. Who gets separated at Christmas? It was during Christmas dinner for God's sake!" Abby looked as if she was going to jump on Kate and give her a huge bear hug so Kate quickly continued. "Anyway, all I'm trying to say is…this whole Christmas thing is kind of new to me."

"I know. Tony said you glared at him earlier," Abby said in all seriousness.

"C'mon Abs! I always glare at Tony. I have to!" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Not on Christmas you don't! 

"Ok, fine. I'll make you a deal. I can glare but I will resist leaving him in any kind of physical pain. Deal?"

"Deal." The two of them shook hands. "But I'm not sure you can resist that today Kate." Abby said, smirking.

"Why?" 

"Because Tony's just IM-ed me. He's finally got his hands on some mistletoe."

A/N: So how was it? Good, bad, awful…


	3. Tony and his Mistletoe

**Christmas at the NCIS Offices – Chapter 3**

So far Tony had kissed about half the girls…sorry, _women _in the office. And so far none of them had responded positively. He had either gotten kicked in the groin or the women had turned their heads so Tony only got them with a peck on the cheek. Abby had taken pity on him and didn't kick him or turn her head while McGee muttered something about how mistletoe was evil and should not be legal in the hands of perverted, outgrown frat-boys.

Of course, the one person Tony was hoping to find had completely vanished from the building. He should have known Abby would warn Kate about the mistletoe. He had searched _everywhere _for her, even the director's office and MTAC. He left the mistletoe outside on both those occasions though.

Obviously, she could just be taking her lunch break without Abby but really what was the chance of Kate taking an extra long lunch break without Abby? Actually it had happened before. But then again that time Ari had kidnapped her. That wouldn't happen again. Would it? However, before Tony could get himself too worked up and put even more of a damper on Christmas, he spotted Kate at her desk.

"Katie! Where have you been?" He noticed that she backed away slightly as he came towards her desk, mistletoe in hand.

"Hiding. Away from you and your stupid mistletoe," she shook her head and went back to work.

"Hey! Don't go calling mistletoe stupid until you've tried-"

"I have. The boys chased me around the house with it for ten years at Christmas lunches. I'm well aware that mistletoe should be kept out of the hands of immature guys at all costs."

"Hey! That's what I said!" McGee piped in. He was obviously still a bit miffed that Abby hadn't resisted Tony at all.

"Aw Probie, you're just jealous. Just because you haven't got a girl to kiss under the mistletoe it doesn't mean you get to deprive others of having a bit of fun!"

Kate smiled. She was could tell that Tony was right. McGee was jealous. Not because he didn't have a woman but because Tony was kissing the girl McGee liked.

"Relax McGee. It's only mistletoe. The kiss never means anything. It's just tradition." Kate sat back and decided to take a break from all the dull paperwork. Tony now had an unreadable expression on his face.

"If it didn't mean anything other than tradition, why did you run from those boys?" he asked with a smirk.

"They were my cousins DiNozzo. Traditional or not, people don't usually kiss their direct family members under the mistletoe." Kate smiled, knowing she had won that argument.

"But you're not my direct family member Kate," Tony smiled suggestively and tried to discreetly move the mistletoe above their heads.

"No you're not," Kate got up out of her chair and walked far enough away from him to avoid the mistletoe. "You're Tony DiNozzo and that's almost as bad. I'm getting coffee."

"Have you been outside today Kate?! You'll freeze to death!" McGee looked cold just thinking about it.

"It's a good thing I'm getting coffee then isn't it, McGee?" Kate pulled on her coat and got into the elevator.

"Does she really hate me that much?" Tony said only half joking.

"Hate's a pretty strong word Tony. I'd say it's more of a mild dislike." McGee smirked as he repeated Tony's words from a few months before.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Tony scowled.

"Well I did go to MIT…"

"Shut up McGeek." Tony said as he whacked the Probie over the back of his head.

"Ow!"

There five minutes left until they had to go home. Tony had tried for four hours to get Kate under the mistletoe with him. She had skilfully avoided him every time. Tony was getting severely annoyed. He had tried every tactic he had thought of even the ones he ripped off movies. Kate was fooled by none of them. Apparently ten years of avoiding mistletoe had really paid off.

Wait…there was still one place he hadn't tried. Tony's head perked up as Kate announced she was going home.

"Yeah, I'm off too. See you next week. Merry Christmas!" Tony said as his hat flashed the same message.

Kate tried to get into the elevator first so she wouldn't have to endure Tony for another thirty seconds but he squeezed in the doors at the last minute. They rode in silence for a couple of seconds before Tony pressed the stop button.

"Tony wha-" Kate was cut off by Tony's lips on hers. Now Kate had been avoiding having to kiss Tony all day but even she had to admit, he was damn good, so good that suddenly she felt herself kissing back. She almost moaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

"Don't try and tell me that meant nothing Kate because _that_ was _not _just tradition." Kate smiled as she realised Tony was slightly breathless. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time it had nothing to do with mistletoe.

All Kate knew at that moment was that she would have melted if Tony wasn't holding her up.

Well, that and the fact that she now knew Christmas at NCIS was never ever boring.

THE END

Aw….finished. I had loads of fun writing this so let me know what you think.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
